


.hot dog guy

by body_tipe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/body_tipe/pseuds/body_tipe
Summary: "Mesmo que fosse todo dia para a academia e prezasse por seu corpo, Naruto não podia ficar sem passar naquela barraca de cachorro-quente para poder ver seu amor"
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji & Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	.hot dog guy

O sol naquela tarde batia na pele de Naruto, não estava tão quente, era até refrescante para seu corpo que estava em chamas, naquela mesma hora estava saindo da academia, depois de várias e várias séries, seu corpo pedia por descanso, suas roupas estavam molhadas pelo suor excessivo que saia por seus poros, a garrafinha em mãos indo em direção a boca e o dono a sorvendo.

“Mais uma vez livre por mais algumas horas”

O treino era diário, devia estar acostumado, mas seu corpo não parecia querer se acostumar a ser saudável e insista em ser preguiçoso, não fazia alarde, ser preguiçoso estava marcado em si e não podia reclamar.

Andava tranquilo por todo aquele parque, ajeitava o boné para que a luz do sol não incomodasse seus olhos que passeavam pela extensão verde do local, árvores decoravam a paisagem por qualquer lugar que se olhasse, a vegetação rasteira tinha flores das mais variadas cores, tanto que parou e pegou uma flor vermelha e colocou em sua orelha e seguiu adiante, suas pernas formigavam do esforço antes exercido por elas, mas era um formigamento gostoso, continuou a caminhada, até que viu seu objetivo

“E lá está ele como sempre”

O cara do cachorro quente, o cara que o loiro há algum tempo vinha sentindo uma atração avassaladora, não sabia como estava daquele jeito, mas sempre a atração vem de um lugar totalmente novo. Seu estômago deu uma leve revirada, não pela série de abdominais que havia feito há uma hora atrás, mas sim pelo ser que cuidava daquele carrinho, apertou o passo.

— Oh Naruto, você por aqui ? Como que eu posso te satisfazer essa tarde? — Disse o ser que fazia com que Naruto perdesse a conta da sequência que fazia todo santo dia.

— Chouji, você sabe exatamente o que eu adoraria! — Ambas as frases tinham um teor sexual, mas apenas Naruto parecia perceber isso, já que nos pensamentos de Naruto, Chouji tinha uma aura inocente demais e parecia não exala nenhuma safadeza.

E Naruto assistia enquanto ele preparava o seu delicioso cachorro quente premiado, o pão fofinho, aquele molho divino que apenas Chouji sabia fazer, aquela deliciosa salsicha que reluzia em vermelho, o purê de batata indo no meio daquilo, milho e ervilha, queijo ralado e por fim a batata palha, Naruto não sabia dizer se era porque o cara que ele estava afim que estava montando seu lanche ou porque ele tinha uma mão perfeita para cozinha, mas o resultado sempre era perfeito, sua boca estava entreaberta, a ponto da saliva escorrer.

— Prontinho loiro!!— Chouji colocava em um guardanapo e entregava nas mãos do loiro que ao sentir o toque, mesmo que o outro estivesse de luvas, pode sentir um pequeno choque, dando um pequeno solavanco. — Oh tome cuidado! Esse é especial para você, feche a boca antes que alguma mosca entre! — Ao terminar deu um riso para a expressão boba na cara de Naruto.

Naruto balançou a cabeça voltando a realidade para se deliciar com a doce risada de Chouji, podia ver serenidade e beleza naquele sorriso, as bochechas enormes e que lhe faziam ter vontade de apertar, o cabelo castanho protegido por uma toca e preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, Chouji aos olhos de Naruto era fofo e delicioso.

Não perdeu tempo e levou a sua boca o cachorro quente para ter uma explosão mental causada pelo sabor indescritível que aquilo tinha em sua boca, foi ao céu e desceu naquele instante, dançava pela sua língua saboreando aquele delicioso lanche, podia estar quebrando sua dieta por causa daquele lanche, mas não ligava, uma vez ou outra não iria lhe matar, assim como era uma desculpa para ficar ali e conversar com Chouji.

— Chouji, real, tenho que te dizer, essa coisa é perfeita e deliciosa, parece que to comendo um pedaço de paraíso. — Naruto disse com convicção ao dar mais uma mordida e sorrir para o castanho que coçava a cabeça e tinha as bochechas coradas, claramente envergonhado.

— Ah Naruto você sempre fala isso!! Não exagere tanto.

— Eu apenas estou falando a realidade.

— Bom, se você diz, quem sou eu pra discordar? — Deu mais um sorriso para o loiro que se derreteu internamente.

Continuou comendo e conversando sob o guarda sol que tinha no carrinho sobre alguns assuntos que interessavam os dois além de comida, Chouji atendia alguns que apareciam por ali, eles faziam a mesma expressão de Naruto ao experimentar o lanche, certamente era delicioso, ao terminar, Naruto se despediu e assim que fez menção de se virar Chouji veio e lhe deu um abraço, o que deixou o loiro desconcertado e com o rosto vermelho, mas como estava de costas não deu para que o castanho o visse naquele estado, mas ao se separarem, pode ouvir a risada gostosa do vendedor, naquele momento quase se esqueceu como andava.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

— Sério que você ainda tá de paixonite por aquele cara do cachorro quente e não falou pra ele ainda?

— Não é como se eu fosse chegar lá e dizer “Oh, Oi Chouji, sabe eu to gostando muito de você, agora mostra a salsicha”, ele vai correr com o carrinho pra bem longe e nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara.

— Realmente até eu fugiria só de te ver chegando perto, e quem gosta de salsicha?

— Tu não tá me ajudando Ino.

Naruto estava na entrada da academia, já havia terminado tudo o que ia fazer naquele dia e resolveu ligar para sua amiga Ino, ela sempre estava ali para lhe ajudar e lhe ouvir, quem sabe não poderia lhe dar uma luz naquele túnel escuro.

— Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer com salsicha. — Ino não tinha cara de inocente nem de longe. — Vai me dizer que já trocou de lado? Não tô surpreso.

— Não fala besteira e eu entendi muito bem, não sou besta que nem tu, alias, pra mim só calabresa, não me contento com pouco.

— Tá bom, desculpa ai loira. — Naruto se permitiu rir um pouco. — Eu realmente estou perdido gata, não to sabendo lidar.

— Se você continuar se prendendo assim, vai continuar desse jeito, já tem tempo que você se sente perdido, é muito melhor que você conte logo pra esse cara o que você tá querendo e se ele negar, diz que é 1º de abril, aproveita esse dia amore, você não disse que ele te abraçou daquela vez? Ele ja ta na sua faz tempo e tu é o único sonso que ainda não percebeu isso, vai atrás que esse macho é teu.

Naruto começou a processar tudo o que Ino falou, realmente podia ser verdade, mas e se não fosse nada demais e ele era o único que estivesse pensando demais? Teria que tirar a dúvida, era melhor se arrepender do que passar vontade.

— Você deu um up aqui nas minhas emoções, agora tenho mais certeza que eu posso contar contigo gata, tô indo lá.

— Okay, depois me conta.

Naruto desligou o celular e sentiu uma confiança lhe tomar o corpo, levantou do banco que estava sentado e seguiu em direção ao parque para que pudesse ir atrás de quem seu coração marcou como dono, andava rápido e sem parar, o rosto mantinha uma expressão séria

O vento batia forte em seu corpo, folhas voavam ao seu redor e também parecia que o vento lhe tirava aos poucos a coragem, olhou o céu e viu algumas nuvens cinzas se formando, sinal de que uma chuva viria e não seria fraca, apertou o passo até seu destino, ao longe podia ver ele lá, sentado em uma cadeirinha curtindo o vento enquanto tinha fones em seus ouvidos, com certeza escutava alguma música que trazia calma a si. Ao chegar perto, ficou sem palavras, a coragem sumiu, as pernas tremiam, será que continuava?

Chouji abriu um dos olhos e assim que viu naruto, deu um grande sorriso e levantou-se na hora, tirando Naruto de seus pensamentos.

— Oi Naruto, apareceu cedo dessa vez, vai querer o de sempre????— Chouji estava animado e isso estava estampado em seu rosto, seus olhos pareciam brilhar e o sorriso estava grande, naruto via que ele estava muito feliz por vê-lo e aquilo mexeu ainda mais consigo.

— S-sim...— A frase quase não saia, havia começado o medo.

Chouji notou aquilo rapidamente, aquele não parecia o mesmo loiro que vinha todo ali, algo estava diferente, fez o lanche desta vez sem os olhos do loiro em cima de si, ele se mostrava tão envergonhado que não conseguia ver enquanto a obra prima era feita pelo próprio michelangelo.

— Aqui Loiro. — Ao entregar percebeu que os dedos tremiam um pouco e deu um sorriso confortante para o loiro que percebeu que poderia estar dando bandeira demais, devia ser mais esperto. — Tá tudo bem?

Ele estava? Tudo estava bem? Ele se sentia bem?

— Mas Cla...— A frase foi cortada com uma luz esbranquiçada seguida de um estrondoso som, um raio tinha cortado o céu e tão rápido começou a chover, não estavam surpresos, mas não sabiam que a chuva cairia logo naquele momento.

— Wow parece que hoje vai ser só chuva.— Eles estavam seguros, o guarda sol cobria os dois sem problemas, mas para Naruto, parecia que ficar perto de Chouji era extremamente difícil, principalmente agora que aquela chuva os fez reféns.— Vamos esperar, senta aqui, tem mais uma cadeira.

Naruto não se fez de rogado e foi para o lado do outro, podia estar envergonhado, mas não queria ficar em pé esperando aquela chuva passar, sentou-se ao lado do castanho, este lhe ofereceu um lado de seu fones de ouvido, prontamente colocou no ouvido e escutando uma bela melodia a tocar e uma voz afinada cantar o lírico, ele conhecia.

— Grimes? — Naruto perguntou, mordendo mais um pedaço de seu lanche.

—Grimes. — Apenas afirmou enquanto fazia um pra si e mordendo logo em seguida.

—Parece que sua comida não é única coisa boa que você tem.

Continuaram a conversar enquanto comiam e escutavam mais algumas músicas, a chuva não queria passar, caia e caia aos montes, sem mostrar sinal que iria parar. Naruto se sentia inquieto, por estar ao lado de Chouji bem perto e de ainda estar com a roupa molhada de suor.

— Olha, eu moro aqui perto, você não quer dar uma passada lá em casa, tomar um banho e esperar a chuva passar? — Parecia que ele havia lido seus pensamentos, ele se sentia inseguro em ir até onde o castanho morava e acabar falando o que sentia e ter que sair na chuva se o outro o expulsasse por gostar de si.

— Eu não vou incomodar?

— Nunca, eu moro sozinho e vou adorar estar com mais alguém, aí você aproveita e me ajuda a empurrar ele carrinho pesado com todos esses seus músculos.

Não pode evitar corar e rir um pouco com a escolha de palavras, foi como se dissesse que Naruto era um monstrão, mas não, apenas era definido na medida certa. Começaram a empurrar, o carrinho nem era tão pesado assim, Naruto nem sequer sentia seu peso ser arrastado, parecia que Chouji tinha todo ele em suas mãos e não pode escapar de pensar que aqueles braços tinham muita força, continuaram a empurrar, estavam meio encharcados, mas chegaram bem rápido ao prédio que Chouji morava, andaram mais um pouco e colocaram o carrinho numa parte escondida do estacionamento e seguiram para o elevador que tinha por ali.

— Muito bom que o dono do prédio deixou o carrinho ficar por aqui, pelo menos não tenho que levar ele pro meu andar. — Chouji falou apertando o botão de seu andar e colocando ambas as mãos nos bolsos, relaxando.

— Ainda bem né. — Naruto não sabia mais o que falar, estar em um local fechado com Chouji não parecia fazer bem pra si, olhou-o e pode vir o uma expressão relaxada e seus olhos fechados curtindo a música do elevador, ele estava plen, enquanto naruto estava a ponto de surtar, respirou fundo e tentou relaxar também, não deu tempo, chegaram ao andar do castanho que despertou do transe e correu para fora indo em direção ao seu apartamento.

— Vamos, Vamos!!

Naruto se permitiu rir e ao entrar pode ter a visão de um apartamento limpo até, só alguns pacotes de salgadinho dos mais variados tipo pelos armários, ele devia amá-los.

—Dá pra ver que tu gosta mesmo de um salgado hein!!

— Eu não resisto. — saiu um pouco do recinto e voltou com uma toalha. — Ta aqui, o banheiro é logo ali na direita, pode tomar banho lá.

— Obrigado. — Naruto seguiu o caminho indicado, entrou e pode soltar a frustração que havia em seu corpo, será que não podia agir normal ao estar do lado dele?, isso permeava seus pensamentos enquanto tirava sua roupa, sorte que ele sempre levava uma bolsa com mudas de roupas, entrou debaixo da ducha e sentiu a água fria tocar seu corpo, seus músculos tencionaram e ele se permitiu relaxar ali embaixo, seus pensamentos percorriam até o cara do cachorro quente, chouji, e parava por ali, parecia que apenas aquilo existia, estar apaixonado lhe fazia não pensar em mais nada, pegou o sabonete e começou a esfregar por sua pele, não demorou ali dentro pra não abusar da hospitalidade, vestiu a roupa e se arrependeu porque havia colocado um short minúsculo de academia, que mostrava bem suas coxas e quase aparecia a popa de sua bunda, não tinha volta, não podia ficar só de cueca ali, saiu e foi até a sala, pode ouvir uma música tocando e assim que chegou, viu Chouji apenas de calça moletom, sem camisa, enquanto secava seus cabelos com uma toalha, Naruto corou, aqueles braços fortes, seu corpo era a coisa mais linda que havia naquele mundo, um corpinho de urso era o que ele mais gostava, o peito com leves tufos de pelos e havia o caminho da felicidade que ia de encontro a calça, Naruto ansiava explorar aquilo tudo.

— Oh você já saiu, eu nem percebi você saindo, senta aqui no sofá enquanto a música tá tocando, vou aqui na cozinha, já já volto, fique a vontade.

Naruto se recostou no sofá e se permitiu relaxar um pouco mais, a música invadia seus ouvidos e lhe fazia viajar, até ouviu um som característico e ao abrir os olhos viu Chouji com um prato cheio de petiscos e algumas latinhas de cerveja.

— Vamo aproveitar que hoje é sexta e vamos secar algumas. — Naruto viu um sorriso travesso partir do rosto do castanho.

— Mas hoje é quarta…

— Eu sei, eu sei, vamo fingir só por hoje, quase nunca recebo amigos aqui em casa.

“Amigos”

— Então sextou. — Naruto levou a latinha aos lábios e sorveu o líquido amargo.

O que poderia dar de errado?

Secaram uma caixinha e foram atrás de outra, sorte que Naruto tinha dinheiro, a chuva ainda caía forte, mas mesmo se tivesse passado, ele não sairia dali, estavam rindo do nada, as coisas começavam a rodar, Naruto já estava sem reação e Chouji tinha o rosto vermelho, continuou a olhá-lo até que Chouji prendeu o olhar em si,e se aproximou pondo a mão em sua coxa, Naruto sentiu a pressão da mão do outro ali e o leve aperto que ele deu, seu corpo explodiu em reações, até se levantou do braço do sofá que estava pra ficar mais próximo de Chouji que chegou perto de seu ouvido e falou:

—Dá pra ver que a academia dá ótimos resultados, olha só pra essa coxa deliciosa.— Chouji apertou com gosto e lambeu o lóbulo da orelha do loiro, aquilo não parecia real. — E mesmo assim ainda vem comer do meu cachorro quente, parece que te dá mais energia, gosta de salsicha não é, mas você não gostaria de uma calabresa?

Naruto parecia ouvir outra pessoa ali, não parecia o mesmo Chouji com aquela face de anjo, as pessoas mudavam mesmo entre quatro paredes.

Sentiu seu queixo ser pego, fazendo-o com que olhasse para o castanho e pode ver desejo naqueles olhos, uma expressão safada se fazia presente, não tardou e pulou naqueles lábios que o chamavam, beijou muito, beijou demais, como se aquela fosse a última vez em que pudesse sentir aquele gosto novamente, os lábios do castanho tinham um gosto único,colocou sua língua para dentro da boca do outro e começou a explorar aquela boca que estava com o gosto amargo da cerveja e mais um que deixava tudo ainda mais interessante, Chouji puxou o loiro para seu colo, e assim que o encaixou sem quebrar o ósculo, lascou tapas bem fortes naquela bunda durinha que o loiro tinha, macias de tocar, boas de estapear, Naruto gemia entre os beijos, ele estava amando ainda mais estar na casa do vendedor, sentia ele colocar os dedos dentro de seu short e apertar sua carne, a sensação era deliciosa demais para ser descrita e acabou ultrapassando um outro nível ao sentir o castanho rodear sua entrada com um dedo, ele estava pronto para subir de nível.

— Vamos fazer interessante, deita aqui no sofá pra mim loiro gostoso. — Chouji mostrava um lado totalmente novo, nunca iria imaginar que ele teria esse lado ativo.

Naruto não perdeu tempo e deitou, sentindo assim seu short ser retirado e podendo assim se mostrar por completo para o castanho, seu pau ansiava por contato e sua entrava piscava por algo que o preenchesse.

— Você é inteiramente uma obra de arte Naruto. — Se posicionou a frente se si e desceu até seu pau, assim o pegando e brincando com a glande com os dedos enquanto jorrava pré gozo, Naruto estava demasiado molhado e Chouji mantendo contato visual, abocanhou o pau do loiro por inteiro, fazendo Naruto engasgar pelo prazer de seu pau ser preenchido pela boca do castanho, ele sugava-o com vontade, sem dó e Naruto não controlava seus gemidos, seu pau envolto naquela boca quente, tão rápido gozou, não podendo avisar o outro.

—Você veio rápido, tá com tanto tesão assim? Você tem um gosto tão doce. 

Levou os dedos a boca, pegando um pouco do gozo que ficou e misturando a saliva e encaminhando-os até sua entrada, circulando a entrada rosada.

— Você quer que eu os enfie? Eu sei que quer, mas eu quero ouvir dessa boquinha gostosa que você tem...— Naruto não conseguia lhe reconhecer nesse momento.

— Por f-favor, m-me co-coma com se-seus dedos...— A mente do loiro estava nublada não só pela chupada ou os beijos, a embriaguez lhe deixava suscetível a qualquer coisa.

Enfiou dois de uma vez e começou lentamente fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, sempre de olho nas expressões que Naruto fazia, sua boca entreaberta e algumas lágrimas saiam de seus olhos, não doía, ele estava sendo devidamente preparado, até que Chouji tirou os dedos.

— Fica de Bruços loirinho e empina bem essa bunda

Naruto obedeceu e empinando o máximo que conseguia, olhou para trás e viu o castanho retirando a calça moletom, seu pau era coberto de uma penugem castanha e um pau relativamente grande e bem grosso, Naruto pode sentir o impacto e o desejo aumentou, ele queria Chouji mais que tudo.

— Preparado para tomar essa calabresa? — Naruto pode ver um sorrisinho safado no rosto do outro, este começou a sarrar seu pau na entrada, fazia menção de entrar, mas não o fazia. — Me diz loirinho, tu quer ou não?

—M-Mais que tu-tu...— Não pode completar a fala, pois já sentiu tudo entrar, sem chance de reclamar ou algo, entrou e ficou por lá, ardia por ser bem grosso, o preenchia completamente, sentiu o castanho beijar suas costas e subindo até suas orelhas podendo assim mordê-las e sussurrar coisas safadas, o que certa forma excitou mais ainda e ajudou Naruto a relaxar, o que não demorou a rebolar no pau de Chouji que não perdeu tempo e começou a meter devagar, primeiro começou lento com metidas fortes, mas à medida que passava, as estocadas ficavam mais rápidas e mais fortes ainda, Chouji tinha energia demais para descarregar e uma hora ele meteu de um jeito que fez com que Naruto gritasse ainda mais seu prazer.

—Parece que eu encontrei seu ponto forte. — E incorporando uma máquina, Naruto sentiu o castanho ir mais fundo dentro de si, não lhe dando tempo para gemer alto já que o castanho colocou um pé em sua cabeça, parecia que naquela posição ele ia ainda mais rápido e mais fundo, Naruto não podia reclamar, sua mente estava no paraíso, seu corpo estava o mais relaxado possível, Chouji se arremetia para dentro de si e fazia com que o loiro visse estrelas, a chuva ainda caía lá fora, devia estar frio, mas ali estava quente demais

— Cho-Cho… eu to-to qua-quase, não a-aguento…

— Eu também Naruto, vamos chegar lá…

Mas assim que o castanho terminou de falar, Naruto veio e sujou totalmente o sofá de Chouji e não demorou para que este viesse dentro de si e o preenchesse por completo, dentro de Naruto estava ainda mais quente, Chouji recuperou o fôlego e saiu lentamente de dentro do loiro.

Naruto não conseguia pensar direito, parte da embriaguez sumiu, mas a mente ainda estava nublada pelo que acabara de acontecer, finalmente ficou com o carinha que gostava e ele se mostrou completamente diferente do que esperava. se virou e fitou o teto, mas a visão que viu foi Chouji sorrindo para si, seu rosto ficou vermelho pelo susto.

— Por que tão vermelhinho? Acabamos de transar, não tem porque ficar assim. — Chouji falou manso, pareceu voltar a seu real estado, o que acabou causando risos em Naruto, o castanho devia ser um caso de dupla personalidade. — Do que tá rindo hein, me conta a piada também.

— Me leva pra tomar outro banho? — Levantou seus braços como um bebê que pede colo.

— Mas só pra tomar banho? — Chouji pegou Naruto no estilo noiva e o levou até o banheiro que tinha no quarto, ainda era estranho ouvir coisas como aquilo virem da boca de Chouji

— Se você quiser, vamos aproveitar ainda mais.

No final, o banheiro não foi o único lugar em que eles transaram, parecia que Chouji não transava a tempos, e Naruto fez questão de apagar o fogo do cara que gostava, no banheiro, no quarto, na mesa da cozinha e como ficou mais tarde, sem ninguém do corredor de seu andar, fizeram por lá mesmo e ao final, por estarem demais cansados, deitaram-se na cama de conchinha, Naruto se sentia protegido por aquele cara perto de si e estava feliz por estar com quem queria, deu um beijo no braço do outro e se acomodou para dormir, aquela noite tinha sido interessante demais.


End file.
